Tennis (YA79)
Tennis is one of the games featured on Wii Sports, Wii Sports Club, and Mii Sports. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game (Best of 1), 2-out-of-three (Best of 3), or a three-out-of-five match (Best of 5). They can also choose whether to play against a real-life opponent or a CPU Mii. Notes * The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. ** You can change the court into the training court variant by pressing the 2 button after the warning screen. ** To watch a computer generated game, you have to set all of your players to CPU. Tips * Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. * To swing a fastball, watch the ball when it reaches the peak of the user throwing it up, and then hit it. If you did it successfully, the ball will go very fast and produce a white trail. ** You can also press "A" and try to hit it right away to produce a fastball. * Holding 2 when the screen turns black after the warning screen will let you play on a blue court. * Using your front line for tennis is the best and fastest way for beating opponents, especially Masters PRO★. * Anyone can hit the tennis ball, so it is best to have quick reactions and to have some practice as well. * You can play with teammates, but when you reach superstar (skill level 2000+), playing with teammates makes you lose skill points. * Play "Best of 5" Games to achieve the most skill points (up to about 250 skill points). Miis (Best to worst) PROS: Jasmine, Tina, Steven, Zoe, Lana, Jon, Bryan, Mark, Karen, Kate, Cosmo, Liam, Yui, Ann, Caillou, Lisa, Stacy, Jamal, Esperanza, Anthony, Victoria, Shreya, Zack, Kai, Edna, Fred, Taeko, Scooby, Shaggy, Jessica, Nathan, Willow, Matthew, Luis, Cierra, Heather, Rocky, Hannah, Peter, Joanna, Con, Hina, Robert, Zara, Angie, Harold, Akari Anti-Pros: Cooper, Bertha, Marty, Jiro, Dawn, Carrie, Pearl, Becky, Danny, Quin, Gloria, Freddy, Alan, Lily, Lyndsay, Simon, Reem, Barbara, Erin, Lil' Mark, Nigel, Marie, Sven, Cora, Tyler, Kayla, Louie, Ron Paul, Hector, Chad, Peggy, Timmy, Tito, A.J., Jose, Yancy, Mei, Giovanni, Maya, Heidi, Paul, Henry, Linlin, Ben, Lucy, Carlo, Nicole, Tony Jasmine- Champion Tina- Vice Champion Akari- Proclass beginner Cooper- Anti champion Nicole- Vice Beginner Tony- Beginner Wii Sports Club PROS: Level *10: Michelle, Michael, Zachary, Maggie, Dan Level *9: Tom, Cecilia, Issac, Marina, Joshua Level *8: Byung-hoon, Max, Debby, F.J., Rose Level *7: Jon, Elle, Fei-Hong, Perry, Eva Level *6: Theo, Ralph, Heather, Keiko, Tomomi Level *5: Marie, George, Vince, Takumi (Blue), Jake Level *4: Gregory, Nick, Holly, Susie, Julie Level *3: Andy, Adriana, Nadia, Harry Level *2: Trevor, Rita, Eric, Hanna, Luca, Ella Level *1: Zoe, Ben, Mary, Xander, Elena Anti-Pros: Level 10: Lyndis, Steph, Hypette, Ultrabyte, Superon Level 9: Caitlin, Sky, Hunter, Mikey Level 8: Carmen, Noelle, Tommy, Jerry, Madi Level 7: Lawrence, Chika, Midori, Emily, Evan Level 6: Kioko, Jeff, Takumi (Yellow), Gwen, Devonte Level 5: Jessica, Cory, Bill, Brandi, Alisha Level 4: Levi, Eddy, Easton, Vivian, Valerie Level 3: Ryan, Paula, Patty, Pierre, Eiji Level 2: Lynn, Miller, Megan, Aaron, Lily Anne Level 1: Chun-Li, Tyasia, Parker, Johnny, Colin S. Michelle- Champion Michael- Vice champion Zoe- Proclass Beginner Lyndis- Anti Champion Johnny- Vice beginner Colin S.- Beginner Mii Sports Rank S: Satoru, Keiko, Leon, Holly, Ziggy, Arlena, Kyle, Mary Rank A: Misaki, Quinn, Mike, Ren, Rob, Rebecca, Spud, Prudence, Patty, Thomas, Stephanie, Simon Dot, Alired, Lucia, Trinity, Tyson, Walter, Rosie Rank B: Shu-Hui, Xavier, Elizabeth, Murilo, Natalie, Mimi, Kiven, Elmer, Cam, Carly, Scarlett, Alli, Alf, Allan, Erica, Dan, Susie, Morena Rank C: Ellody, Catherine, Benjamin, Boomer, Bart*, Jane, Johnny, Kelly, Papyrus Rank D: Sully, Spike, Peach, Pavel, Harold, Nicole, Lance, Luan, Mercedes, Lindy, Shirley, C.J., Colette, Clementine, Clare, Travis, Y, Yuji Rank E: Brendan, Jessie, Miguel, Tammy, Hiro, Helen, Ronnie, Amy, Blossom, Arlo, Alexander, Cassidy, Sasha, Ted, Candace, Matt, Asher, Kayla Rank F: James, Jock, George, Richard, Monifa, Abigail, Billy, Ivy, Hinozall Satoru: Champion Keiko- Vice Champion Bart: Proclass beginner Jane- Anti Champion Ivy- Vice Beginner Hinozall: Beginner Trivia * Pressing 1 or 2 before the screen where you select your players will make you play on a blue tennis court (the practice one) and not the grassy one. * This is the only Sport in Wii Sports in which you do not face random opponents after defeating the champion. * In Wii Sports Club Tennis you can actually end up hitting a ball really soft, causing it to go a bit slower to the other team, unlike in Wii Sports. The game tells you if it was a hit like this when an exclamation mark appears on top of the character that hits the ball. This gives the other team a chance to slam the ball back full force, making it really hard for the team that caused this to return it. It's kinda like Table Tennis in Wii Sports Resort, where the Miis end up hitting the ball real soft, causing it to go slowly to the other player, giving the other player a chance to slam it full force. ** There's also a reward for you defeating the Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions. You get a frying pan. In the original Wii Sports, you get nothing. ** The court in Wii Sports Club also looks completely different, as it has bigger stands for the crowd to sit on and watch the game and it also has the appearance of a Tennis Court that's PART '''of a building, what with the Vending Machine, the Stairs, the Panels covering the Stands from sunlight, etc. The Tennis Court in Wii Sports only shows to be in green, open plains of grass and trees with buildings '''NEAR it. The Tennis Court in Wii Sports Club seems to be part of a Building while the Tennis Court in Wii Sports had Buildings near it. * In the Doctor Who episode The Power of Three, the Doctor can be seen playing Tennis on a Wii. (Source: https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Wii) * In the movie Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Greg Heffley says that his tennis skills come from "playing Ultimate Tennis on the Wii". He could be referring to this game. (Source: https://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.fandom.com/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid:_Dog_Days_(film)) Category:Games Category:YA79's Stuff